Conviviendo con un idiota
by Puuum
Summary: Estaba huyendo de su antigua vida por un chico. El chico que vivía del otro lado de la calle. Quien iba a su misma escuela. Ese geniecito nerd a quien molestaba por ser como era, y aún, a pesar de todo, se había dado cuenta que no podía sacar a ese idiota de su mente. ¿AU? ¿Semi-AU? ¡KevEdd! Multi-chapter. T por malas palabras(?)
1. Chapter 1

_Heeeeeeeeeeey, tanto tiempo sin vernos, amores. ewe Seh, no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda. Ne, pues aquí les traje un nuevo KevEdd después de un tiempo de retiro espiritual. Volví con un multi-chapter, que espero tenga buena recepción ;7; ¿mi idea? Ah, salió de un matinal chileno llamado "Bienvenidos" djskaldjksal malditos. Well, es algo predecible, lo sé, pero espero que disfruten leyendo de esta parejita hermosa uwu ... Soy como el c*lo para los nombres, pero eso deben ya saberlo._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Enserio, no sé por qué sigo haciendo esto. Saben que EEnE no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Dani~. Yo solo uso sus personajes para pervertirlos a todos (?) como diversión para fans de una fan(?)_

_Sin más, ¡disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**Conviviendo con un idiota.**

**.**

**.**

Se encontraba frente a la puerta de la que sería su nueva estancia por unos cuantos meses. Había decidido tomarse un año libre de estudios, pues sentía que todavía no estaba lo suficientemente listo para enfrentarse a ellos, menos cuando acababa de salir de una prisión en la que había estado prácticamente encerrado por dieciocho años llamada _escuela._

Suspiró como por décima vez esa mañana. Al menos el trabajo de medio tiempo que había conseguido le ayudaría a mantenerse, porque lo que respectaba a su padre, éste no pensaba darle dinero alguno al ver lo poco que su hijo se esforzaba en todo aunque tuviese todas las facilidades para hacer lo que quisiera, sin mencionar que su nueva pareja –o la _putita de papi, _como le gustaba llamarla- le absorbía desde su tiempo hasta su último centavo. Claro, era más importante mantener a una mujer de buen frente y espalda junto a ti para que el resto te envidiara que hacer feliz a tu hijo, en quien nadie invertía ni el mínimo atisbo de confianza.

Encima de todo eso, estaba huyendo. Sí, huyendo de su antigua vida, no solo por todo lo anterior, sino que también lo hacía por un chico. El chico que vivía del otro lado de la calle. Quien iba a su misma escuela. Ese geniecito nerd a quien molestaba por ser como era, y aún, a pesar de todo, se había dado cuenta que no podía sacar a ese idiota de su mente.

Al principio lo creyó una estupidez. Es decir ¿cómo iba a pasar algo así? ¿Era aquello posible? ¿Acaso estaba enamorado de ese chico de gorra negra tímido e inteligente? ¡No, claro que no! Eso no era correcto ¿verdad? Su padre siempre lo decía; que los homosexuales eran degenerados, que eran escoria humana. Que, de hecho, ni siquiera deberían ser considerados humanos por sus inclinaciones tan diferentes, que eran una aberración y una completa falta de respeto hacia los hombres "normales"… ¡Y no es como si la opinión de su padre le interesara! Ni mucho menos si lo que hacía era correcto o no… ¿cuándo eso le había importado? ¡Jamás! Sin embargo, él tampoco quería aceptar esa cursi y loca idea que rondaba su cabeza. ¡Él no era homosexual! ¡Dios! ¡como odiaba a los chicos homosexuales! ¡Si le daban asco! Además ¿cómo sentir algo tan fuerte como _amor _hacia alguien a quien humillaste desde que se conocen? ¡Prácticamente toda su vida! Realmente imposible.

Al fin, con aire decidido y alejando todos aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, logró golpear un par de veces la puerta de entrada, acomodando un poco mejor la gran mochila que tenía tras su espalda, esperando ser atendido. Cuando el dueño del lugar abrió, le dedicó una sonrisa y tendió su mano. Tenía aproximadamente unos treinta años y un aire jovial. Su tez morena y pelo rubio con ojos claros.

—Tú debes ser Kevin ¿no es así? —Preguntó con ánimos, su mano aún extendida frente a él— Un placer. Soy Erick, quien administra esta pensión.

El de pelirrojo se quedó un momento observando la mano, casi como si estuviese analizándola por completo y, luego de unos instantes más de inspeccionar ahora su rostro, estrechó su palma con un gesto de completa indiferencia, mientras la suya que había quedado libre la escondió en el bolsillo de su americana.

—Buenas.

—Veo que no eres muy hablador… —"Ni muy amable tampoco." Quiso decir, pero lo retuvo. Hay cosas que quedan mejor en secreto. Tampoco es como si quisiera tener mayores problemas con el otro. Es decir, mientras quien llegara a ese lugar le pagara, le daba igual si era el delincuente más peligroso de la ciudad. Cada quien hacía lo que se le daba la gana en su habitación, siempre y cuando no infringiera daño alguno a la propiedad.

Hizo pasar al de gorra roja a la sala de estar común de aquella pensión, la cual estaba amueblada a muy buen gusto, aunque sencilla.

Se sentó en un sofá de color beige e invitó al recién llegado a hacer lo mismo. Bajó su mirada, intentando pensar las mejores palabras para lo siguiente que tenía que decirle al chico. Sabía, apenas conociéndole, que no iba a reaccionar de la mejor manera, pero no le quedaba de otra. De todas formas, nada le podía hacer ¿o sí?

—Te contaré, Kevin —Comenzó—. Resulta que tengo solo un espacio disponible en la habitación que tenía asignada para ti, al contrario de lo que tú querías.

El de ojos verdes frunció el ceño. Si hablaba de aquella forma no comprendía. Debía ser claro. Le gustaban las cosas a la cara, pero a sabiendas que el otro no le conocería tanto como para tener la confianza de decirle algo que, al parecer, no tenía muy buena pinta, se lo dejó en claro rápidamente para que continuara.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Fue la pregunta que hizo, arqueando una de sus algo más relajadas cejas— Se supone que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.

—Quiero decir —Continuó— que tendrás que compartir habitación —Antes que el otro pudiese quejarse, siguió hablando, esperando que no le interrumpiera, intentando calmarle con un gesto de sus manos—. Te explicaré.

La cosa funciona así: Tenemos unas cuantas habitaciones para estudiantes, pero en ellas hay espacio para dos personas. Resulta que nuestra idea es dar a chicos como tú una habitación a un precio al que pueda acceder, es por eso que les hacemos entre dos pagar una habitación completa, así los gastos pueden ir divididos.

Al principio, iba a darte un cuarto solo para ti, como habíamos hablado, sin embargo me pareció algo sumamente injusto, sobre todo porque ibas a tener que pagar el doble de lo que acostumbra a pagar un solo chico aquí. Entonces, y gracias a Dios, llegó otro chico muy amable y tímido que buscaba una habitación. De inmediato pensé que no había problema si alguien compartía habitación con él. Parece ser alguien bastante relajado… aunque sí, un poco raro. Un tanto preocupado por la higiene de todas partes… de hecho, todavía no me puedo creer que haya aceptado la oferta de tener a alguien más junto a él en la misma habitación.

Suspiró luego de terminar su relato-explicación, viendo al de gorra roja que, al parecer, intentaba analizarlo todo cautelosamente ¡Mierda! Es que al menos debió haberle avisado, para estar al tanto o algo así ¿no? ¡Infeliz! Kevin había tenido en mente en todo momento vivir solo. Ser como era… bueno, un chiquillo estúpido no le cambiaría. Claro que no. Él sería como era en cualquier parte.

—Está bien— Dijo luego de guardar silencio por un largo rato. ¡Es que la oferta de pagar solo la mitad era irrechazable! Eso significaba menos esfuerzo. Trabajar menos, por suerte— ¿Puedes mostrarme de una vez esa maldita habitación? —Murmuró con desgano. Aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo con la decisión, no tenía muchas otras opciones. Conseguir una nueva pensión estando ya ahí se le haría bastante difícil, y volver a su antigua casa no era una opción aceptable.

—Sígueme. —Repuso el hombre y se puso de pie.

Caminó, secundado por el pelirrojo que iba con cara de pocos amigos. Atravesaron por un pasillo bastante largo para el gusto del de gorra roja que observaba las puertas y puertas que parecían interminables. El lugar no era nada pequeño, y era algo sumamente económico. Era el lugar ideal, así que las ideas de que podría cambiarse pronto se vieron disipadas de su mente.

Llegaron hasta unos escalones que llevaban al segundo piso de la hostal y tuvieron que recorrer otro enorme pasillo del mismo tamaño que el del primer piso. Al parecer, su puerta era la última de la derecha. ¡Genial! –que se note la ironía- Bueno… tampoco era como si fuese algo desagradable el estar ahí. Más privacidad ¿no?

Erick sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la adentró por el cerrojo de la puerta. Un par de vueltas y entonces la nueva habitación de Kevin estuvo frente a sus ojos. No estaba nada de mal. De hecho, nada de mal. Era un espacio razonable para que dos personas convivieran. Dos camas puestas una en cada esquina, dejando algo así como un pequeño pasillo entre ellas, que por el otro lado estaban pegadas a la pared. El suelo era madera un tanto antigua, por lo que rechinaba al pisarlo, pero tampoco era un gran problema. Además, había una mesita de noche entre ambos catres con una lámpara de noche encima y, sobre ésta, una ventana cuadrada que no alcanzaba a llegar hasta los respaldos.

El pelirrojo entró y miró ambas camas y a su alrededor, para luego volver la vista al dueño de ese lugar. Éste le miró, esperando alguna pregunta que, estaba seguro, el otro le haría.

—¿Y dónde está el otro chico? —Preguntó un tanto curioso, pues no entendía por qué no se veían pertenencias en ese lugar.

—Ah, es cierto. Creo que olvidé decírtelo. Él habló conmigo y dijo que vendría en un par de días —Le dijo, para felicidad del de gorra—. Así que puedes disfrutar por dos días una habitación para ti solo.

Un tanto más tranquilo y con una leve sonrisa ladina, Kevin se acercó al dueño y le tendió unos cuantos billetes.

—Aquí está mi pago de este mes.

—Muchas gracias. Ahora, ponte cómodo.

El rubio salió de la habitación para que el otro pudiese hacer lo que necesitara.

De inmediato el de ojos verdes se deshizo de aquella mochila tan pesada que había cargado hasta ahí y la dejó caer a la que había escogido como su nueva cama. ¡Grandioso, de verdad! ¡Tenía dos días para vivir a su antojo! Tenía la ventaja, sobre todo porque podría hacer sus propias reglas y obligar a quien quiera que conviviera con él que siguiera todas y cada una por muy absurda que fuera. ¡Iba a sacar provecho de todo eso! No había sido tan malo aceptar, después de todo.

* * *

_¡Ahhh! Espero el primer capítulo, introducción, como le quieran llamar, haya sido de su agrado. Sé que es cortito, pero créanme cuando les digo que crecerá ewe Oh shi... ¡Los abandono por esta vez!_

**_¿Merece Review? ¿Y continuación? _**


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí el nuevo capítulo uwu Espero que, para quienes la estén siguiendo, les guste~ y pues... ¡Ya vendrá mejor! ;w; _

**_Disclaimer_****_: _**_Como ya deberían saber, EEnE no es mío y blah, blah, blah. Se joden todos._

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Por suerte para Kevin, su turno no comenzaba hasta un par de horas, así que podía descansar un poco antes de irse a trabajar. Cogió la mochila nuevamente y la dejó sobre la cama que no se ocuparía por dos días. Se recostó en la suya y sus tenis ensuciaron las mantas, sin que le importara en realidad.

Suspiró y sus manos se posaron tras su nuca. Su mirada se dirigió al techo y cerró sus ojos pensando en su padre. Bueno, puede que haya 'huido' de su casa, pero porque lo necesitaba. Es decir, necesitaba su propio espacio y sabía que en casa no se lo darían. No es como si odiara al ser que le había cuidado desde que su madre murió. Después de todo ¿cómo podría? Pero ahora, por fin con la mayoría de edad, podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana sin alguien que le juzgara o recriminara. Viviría solo para él.

¡Ahora era él contra el mundo!

Soltó una pequeña risa y sacudió su rostro para hacer desaparecer esos pensamientos. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, observando en la pantalla de su móvil la hora. Dos de la tarde. Su estómago rugió al notar que su hora predestinada para alimentarse ya había pasado. Debería comer algo antes de irse a su trabajo. Esperaba que hubiese algo bueno para degustar.

…

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando llegó a la cocina. Erick se encontraba en la entrada de ésta, viendo con rostro divertido como dos chicos, uno tan alto como él y el otro demasiado bajo para su edad, casi destruían el lugar. No le preocupaba, pues sabía que al final esos dos siempre arreglaban sus desastres. Ya llevaban un año viviendo ahí.

—¿Qué mierda? —Preguntó de mala gana cuando estuvo junto al rubio, su ceño fruncido dejando reconocer su molestia ante tan curiosos chicos.

—Mhn… Ellos son ya unos antiguos inquilindos. Siempre que cocinan hacen un gran alboroto, sin contar las peleas que tienen —Explicó—. Comparten habitación y siempre se les ve juntos. Al parecer son buenos amigos.

—¡Los mejores! —Interrumpió el más alto con una sonrisa algo boba y ánimo infantil. El otro se acercó con cara de pocos amigos a quienes les observaban y vio, de brazos cruzados, al de gorra roja. Algo en él le desagradaba.

—¿Y éste quién es? —Bufó molesto, observando ahora al dueño de la estancia.

—Él…

—Eso a ti no te importa —Contestó el pelirrojo para sorpresa de los tres presentes, cruzándose de brazos al igual que quien preguntaba. Sonrió de forma socarrona— ¿O me equivoco?

—Eres muy molesto —El más bajo lo miró sin siquiera querer esconder el creciente odio que comenzaba a tenerle.

—Y tú eres un idiota —Kevin no se dejaba intimidar. Es decir ¿quién podría intimidarse con semejante _pulga_?

—Eddy, Kevin, por favor… —Murmuró el dueño cuando vio que sus pechos habían topado y se miraban muy molestos. Cualquiera sabría que una discusión se avecinaba, y era lo que el rubio, claramente, quería evitar.

—Bah —El que respondía al nombre de 'Eddy' gruñó y movió su mano para restarle importancia, volviendo a la tarea de cocinar su almuerzo, secundado por su alto amigo—. De todas formas ¿qué está haciendo aquí? Es nuestro turno para hacer lo que se nos dé la gana en la cocina.

Kevin, sin moverse de su posición, lo miró con un rostro de no comprender a qué se refería. Ante aquello, Erick reaccionó y recordó:

—Ah, creo que no te lo dije —Le tendió un papel y un lápiz, donde figuraban el nombre de Ed y Eddy de los primeros y luego una larga lista hacia abajo—. Para ocupar la cocina debes anotarte en esta lista y seguir el orden. Puedes preparar lo que quieras, claro, si tienes los ingredientes para hacerlo.

La expresión del de gorra roja gritaba en silencio _¿es que acaso no pueden tener un servicio de comidas?_

—¿Acaso creías que yo iba a cocinar para todos quienes se quedan en este lugar? —Preguntó el rubio como si hubiese leído los pensamientos de Kevin.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Él, cocinar? No se le había ocurrido. Para él habría servido más un lugar en que la comida estuviese incluida. Suspiró. En casa, era _la putita de papi _quien todos los días preparaba algo para comer. Al parecer sería lo único que extrañaría de esa mujer… ¡Mierda! ¡Es que él ni siquiera podía hacer un huevo frito sin hacer explotar la cocina! Diablos… tendría que conseguir algo de comer de camino al trabajo.

Se volteó sin decir nada más y se alejó de la cocina con el ceño fruncido hacia su habitación.

—¡Espera! —Exclamó Erick al ver que se retiraba, pero no pudo evitar que el otro se fuera—. Vaya… creo que hoy no comerá aquí —Se encogió de hombros y miró a los otros dos—. Ustedes, apresúrense. Pronto le tocará el turno a los siguientes.

…

Demonios. Estaba molesto. Muy molesto en verdad. Es que ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido? ¡Lo peor es que ahora moría de hambre! Y su turno comenzaba nada más en treinta minutos. Sacó algo de dinero de sus pequeños ahorros de su mochila y los guardó en su bolsillo. Con eso listo, se encaminó hacia su lugar de trabajo.

Agradeció a lo más sagrado que la nueva cafetería donde había conseguido trabajo quedaba tan solo a un par de cuadras de su nueva residencia, así que tuvo tiempo de sobra para poder comer algo ahí mismo antes de comenzar con su nuevo trabajo.

Le explicaron cómo era todo allí. Que debía quedarse hasta el cierre de la cafetería que era a las doce de la noche y debía ser amable con los clientes o se iría directo a la calle, comentario que desagradó un poco al pelirrojo, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Era su trabajo después de todo, y le estaban pagando.

De inmediato se hizo amigo de una chica de su misma edad, dieciocho años, cuerpo envidiable y cabellera rubia. Siempre sonreía, por lo que también se ganó la simpatía de Kevin, lo que no era muy difícil. Ella se encargó de explicarle más del trabajo y de los clientes, las mesas que debía atender y que si tenía un problema o alguna duda, ella lo resolvería.

Su primer día no fue como se lo esperó, por suerte. Creyó que sería mucho más agotador, pero había hablado bastante con la chica que, supo luego, se llamaba Nazz y habían simpatizado ambos. Además, sus clientes le habían dejado bastante propina.

A las doce, cerró la cafetería y tanto él como su nueva amiga, salieron del lugar, caminando hacia sus respectivos hogares.

—¿Vives lejos de aquí? —Preguntó la rubia, mirando a su compañero. Éste devolvió la mirada y negó con una sonrisa ladina.

—De hecho no. A un par de calles nada más ¿y tú? —La chica se detuvo, por lo que también lo hizo el otro, en una intersección de calles pequeñas.

—Vivo aquí —Señaló la casa de la esquina y luego se despidió con un gesto de su mano y su sonrisa habitual—. Nos vemos mañana, Kevin.

—Hasta mañana, Nazz… —Le respondió, sus manos en sus bolsillos para esconderlas del frío de media noche. Cuando la chica hubo desaparecido en el portón de su casa, el de ojos verdes siguió su camino hacia la estancia.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, guardó su dinero de vuelta en la mochila y suspiró, frotando sus ojos. Mañana sería un día bastante agotador y lo sabía, y ese mismo día lo había sido también.

Bastante cansado, se quitó la ropa, quedando con sus bóxers y se echó sobre las mantas, haciéndose bolita sobre su cama y durmiéndose de inmediato sin siquiera pensar en nada.

Después de todo, su primer día viviendo solo no había sido tan horrible.

La siguiente fue una mañana sumamente tranquila y normal, en la que se había enterado que, al igual que en la cocina, en el baño habían turnos todas las mañanas, solo que en vez de una lista, era solo por orden de llegada. No le afectaba. Él dormía hasta el medio día, y en ese momento nadie ocupaba el baño.

Todo como de costumbre. Luego de tomar algo de dinero de su mochila y cerrar la puerta de su habitación con llave, salió del lugar y pasó a comer algo antes de irse a la cafetería a un nuevo día laboral.

—Buenos días, Kevin —Saludó la rubia con su amplia sonrisa en cuanto vio entrar al pelirrojo, dejando un par de vasos de cola en unas mesas junto a la ventana. El de gorra correspondió con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza para dirigirse luego a ponerse el delantal y la camiseta que decía el nombre del café, un uniforme que llevaban todos los camareros que ahí atendían.

Su tarde comenzó calmada. Sirviendo órdenes de pays y tartaletas junto con cafés o jugos a distintos clientes, manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro para parecer amable ante las demás personas y así la propina aumentara.

Alrededor de las siete de la tarde, todo eso cambió.

Iba en dirección al nuevo cliente que se había sentado en una de las mesas donde él atendía con su mirada puesta en la libreta de anotaciones, sin embargo antes de llegar a aquella mesa, su mirada se levantó y de inmediato su cuerpo se petrificó en mitad de camino. No podía creerlo. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Frente a él, y viendo por la ventana con una leve sonrisa, se encontraba esa persona de quien estaba, en cierto sentido, huyendo para olvidarle. ¡Ese idiota estaba justo en la mesa que tocaba atender! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No quería hablar con él! ¡No quería ni siquiera verle a la cara! ¿Qué pensaría..? Sacudió su rostro. ¿qué? ¡Claro que no pensaría nada! Maldita sea, ¿por qué pensaría algo con respecto a él?

Su respiración se agitó y cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Sus pómulos enrojecieron furiosamente y no lo pensó mucho más para volver rápidamente tras la barra, a cubrirse con su bandeja.

Nazz, quien no tenía clientes de momento y se encontraba ahí, miró al de ojos verdes un tanto preocupado y se acercó a él.

—¿Kevin? ¿Qué te sucede?

—Shhh…. Baja la voz —Susurró apenas el de gorra, el ceño fruncido y viendo de reojo aquella mesa. Esperaba que el otro no le hubiese visto.

—¿De quién te escondes? —La chica no comprendía la reacción del otro ¿Qué lo había puesto, de pronto, tan nervioso?

—¡De nadie! —Aunque quería que su voz saliera más fuerte, no podía hacerlo. Seguía siendo un susurro, que era cubierto por las voces de los clientes que hablaban felices y ajenos a los otros.

—¿Entonces?

—Hazme un favor y ve a atender esa mesa —Dijo de la misma forma, mientras con uno de sus dedos señalaba el lugar junto a la ventana que había ocupado el de gorra negra. La chica miró en esa dirección.

—¿Acaso tienes algún problema con él? —Volvió su mirada hacia quien intentaba esconderse lo más que podía cada vez que el de ojos cyan buscaba a alguien que le atendiera.

—Solo ve. Tal vez luego te cuente.

Suspirando y, al parecer, sabiendo que Kevin no cedería a contarle de inmediato el problema, tomó su bandeja y caminó hacia la mesa con un menú en su mano, que le tendió de inmediato al chico.

—Buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —Preguntó con su típica sonrisa, una pequeña libreta en su mano y un lápiz en la otra para tomar nota de lo que el chico pediría.

Éste la miró un momento y sonrió, un ligero sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas. Jugaba con sus manos bajo la mesa, algo nervioso, pues no acostumbraba a hablar con muchas personas, menos con una chica tan linda como lo era Nazz.

—B-Bueno... —Dijo, intentando que no se notara del todo lo tembloroso de su voz—. Nunca he venido a una cafetería como esta... —Miró su alrededor, aún bastante tímido, carraspeando luego de cubrir su boca con su mano— y-yo... no sabría que pedir.

La rubia sonrió ante la aparente inocencia del de gorra negra y soltó una pequeña risa. Abrió el menú frente a él, acercándose un poco más, lo que hizo al de ojos cyan ponerse aún más nervioso de lo que estaba y sonrojarse aún más, balbuceando cosas casi inentendibles ante las sugerencias de la chica.

Al final, escogió una tarta de melocotón y un chocolate caliente. Nazz asintió y se retiró hacia la barra. Ahí se encontraba Kevin, ahora el ceño fruncido y completamente erguido, ya sin esconderse. Se veía molesto... ¿por qué se sentía así? ver la forma en que la rubia se acercaba tanto al de cabellos negros le estrujaba el estómago y el corazón. ¡Y además el chico no ayudaba con sus mejillas tan rojas! ¿Acaso le gustaba eso? ¿Le gustaba Nazz? ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si recién se estaban conociendo! Eso era estúpido... y de todas formas ¿por qué le preocupaba? lo que él quería era alejarse de él y olvidarse de que se había _enamorado _de un hombre ¿Por qué tenía que aparecerse ahí de esa forma? Maldita sea. Lo detestaba.

Nazz cogió el plato con la tarta y la taza con el chocolate del chico y se encaminó con la bandeja hacia la mesa junto a la ventana, pero a mitad de camino el de gorra roja la detuvo y le quitó lo que llevaba. Aún se veía molesto.

—Yo lo hago.

La chica se sorprendió, pero prefirió no decir nada ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? no entendía nada. En fin, le dejaría en paz. Sus razones debía tener ¿no?

Kevin carraspeó y se arregló, golpeándose luego mentalmente por ello. Maldita sea, que solo iba a dejar el pedido del chico. Se acercó hasta la mesa y dejó el plato y la taza frente al de gorra negra.

—¿K-Kevin? —No podía creer lo que sus ojos cyan veían.

—Qué tal, Doble tonto —Fue su respuesta—. Aquí está lo que pediste —Dejó su bandeja bajo el brazo y lo miró con una sonrisa que, esperaba, se viera burlona—. Así que... jamás has ido a una cafetería ¿eh?

Doble D se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya estaba, bajando su mirada y jugando con sus dedos. Aún cuando conocía al pelirrojo de antes, se le hacía difícil hablar con él.

—E-eh... bueno... a-ah... y-yo...

—Ya, cállate —Gruñó, rodando sus ojos—. Espero que no vengas muy seguido por aquí. No quiero ver tu cara todos los días.

Edd, sorprendido, lo vio y ahogó un suspiro, bajando su mirada y cortando con su tenedor un poco de tarta.

—No hay problema, Kevin. No vendré. Solo venía a ver qué tan buena era porque...

—Debo irme a trabajar —Le interrumpió el más alto, dándole la espalda y yendo a otra mesa a la que más clientes habían llegado. Ni siquiera había dejado terminar al otro, y sí, se sentía bastante culpable, pero no iba a dejar que lo supiera. Es decir, no se tragaría su orgullo por él.

En cambio, Eddward había quedado bastante perplejo por la "bienvenida" de Kevin. Es decir ¿cómo iba a dejar de ir a aquella cafetería? si su nueva estancia quedaba tan cerca de ahí... cuando se mudara a ella, le iba a ser casi imposible no ir... más aún porque la tarta que degustaba justo en ese momento estaba completamente deliciosa.

Bueno, de todas formas, el pelirrojo no podía prohibirle algo así ¿verdad? al fin y al cabo, estaba pagando un servicio. Esperaba que, de todas formas, el otro no trabajara tanto. Tampoco quería molestarle con su presencia que, era claro, le incomodaba bastante, quién sabe en qué forma.

* * *

_¿opiniones? ¿tomatazos? ¿hachazos? D: Cualquier cosa es bien recibida. ¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!_

**_¿Merece Review? ¿Les interesa continuación?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Heeey, wazap~ tanto tiempo sin vernos ;w; Lo lamento. Tuve un gran bloqueo de escritora -si es que me puedo llamar así(?)- pero ya estoy de vuelta. Ah~ juro que no tardaré tanto para la próxima, y si este no les gusta, lo siento, de verdad. Puse mi mayor esfuerzo uwu _

**_¡Ah! Respondiendo a un review: Así es. Es un universo alterno donde solo se conocen Kevin y Doble D. Nazz, Eddy, Ed y si aparece algún otro de la serie, no serán conocidos del par a menos que se diga lo contrario c:_**

_Sin más:_

**Disclaimer:**_EEne no me pertenecen, lo saben. Bleh. Para fans ¿ne? de una fan que no busca ganancias con esta mediocridad ;7; _

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**  
_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Luego de cerrar la cafetería y acompañar a Nazz hasta su casa, llegó a la residencia bastante cansado. Había sido un día demasiado agotador, sobre todo ese lapso de tiempo que le tocó atender a Doble D. Tal vez fue un momento sumamente corto, pero no por ello menos tenso... ¡Es que se suponía que estando tan lejos de su hogar como estaban, no volvería a ver al otro y lo sacaría de su mente! Bueno, al menos esa era su idea. Le rogaba a lo más santo en el cielo o el infierno que no fuesen todos los días como aquel. ¡Ah! Quizás esa visita del chico de gorra negra a la cafetería donde él trabajaba era una coincidencia ¡Y las coincidencias no ocurren más de una vez!

Aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que le había tratado. Es decir, ¡maldita sea! hubiese sido mejor no haberle dicho nada. No debió haberle atendido. Debió haber dejado a Nazz a cargo... pero es que ¡la forma en que se miraban, maldición!

"_Te estás volviendo paranoico, Kev." _se decía a sí mismo. "_¡No pienses más en eso!"_

Además, se suponía que lo que quería él era olvidarse de que tenía sentimientos por un chico. Por Doble D. Que Nazz y Eddward salieran juntos (aunque no fuese la mejor idea) le ayudaría. O al menos le limitaría ¿no?

Sacudió su rostro. No. Debía dejar de pensar en todo ese asunto, sobre todo en Edd. Así estaría mejor. Estaba cansado, eso debía ser.

Llegó a su habitación y suspiró. Había una nota en su puerta, pero con tanta oscuridad le era imposible leerla. Supuso que sería de Eric, así que la leería en cuanto entrara y encendiera la luz.

Con la mirada baja, abrió y se dirigió a su cama, sentándose en ésta y bostezando.

—Vaya día de mierda. —Murmuró, notando luego como una figura se movía frente a él bajo las mantas de la cama que estaba a su lado.

Enseguida reaccionó, levantándose extrañado y un tanto asustado, tomando lo primero que encontró -la lámpara de noche de la mesita junto a su cama- y levantándolo en el aire, dispuesto a golpear con él a quien fuese que hubiese entrado sin permiso a su habitación.

—¿¡Qué diablos!? ¡¿Q-Quién eres?! —Exclamó sin moverse de su lugar. La figura bajo las mantas volviendo a moverse, esta vez sentándose en la cama y frotando sus ojos adormilado, sin entender por qué y quién le había sacado de su sueño.

El corazón de Kevin se detuvo en un instante y toda la sangre se concentró en sus mejillas, enrojeciendo éstas furiosamente. Eso debía ser una broma ¿verdad? No, no, _no. _Era imposible ¡maldita sea, era imposible!

Frente a él, en la cama contigua se encontraba la persona de quien estaba huyendo. Aquel chico de pelo negro y gorra del mismo color. Eddward.

Los ojos del chico se posaron en el pelirrojo y tardó un segundo en reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, sus orbes se abrieron de par en par, despertando completamente. El sueño se había ido.

—¿K-Kevin...? —Preguntó algo aletargado.

—¿Q-Qué mierda... haces en mi habitación, Doble tonto?

—¿T-Tú habitación...? —Preguntó y vio a su alrededor, viendo su espacio donde los muebles y cada pertenencia estaba completamente ordenada y marcada con un papel en el que decía el nombre de cada uno. — Disculpa, Kevin, pero estoy completamente seguro que esta es la habitación que alquilé ¿Qué haces tú en ella?

El de gorra roja dirigió la mirada a los objetos que estaban en aquella mitad de la habitación. Claro ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¡Esa era la marca personal de Eddward! Maldita sea.. ¿¡Cómo es que alguien podía tener tan, _tan _mala suerte?

Gruñó por lo bajo y suspiró, pero no pudo decir nada, pues enseguida el de ojos celestes bostezó y sonrió adormilado.

—Ah, ya sé. Se te ocurrió alquilar en esta residencia porque tu trabajo queda cerca ¿verdad? No me sorprende, creo.

Recién entonces, Kevin dejó la lámpara donde pertenecía y la encendió para ver mejor a Edd, quien se cubrió un momento con sus manos por la brusquedad con la que la luz golpeó sus ojos.

—-Supongo que es eso. —Dijo un tanto molesto, suspirando y sentándose de nueva cuenta en su cama. Vio el papel que tenía ya bastante arrugado en su mano por la tensión. Frunció el ceño y lo abrió para poder leer lo que decía.

"_Kevin; Hoy llegará tu nuevo compañero de habitación, Eddward. Espero seas bueno con él y no le despiertes cuando llegues de tu empleo. Ya sabes, es por eso que te dejo esta nota de antemano._

_Atte, Eric."_

—Y a buena hora me lo dices, infeliz —Se quejó el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido, más para sí que para el otro, aún cuando éste le haya podido escuchar.

—¿Sucedió algo malo?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —Murmuró de mala gana, sus mejillas ligeramente rojas. Se levantó una vez más y arrojó el papel al suelo, hacia el lado de Doble D.

Éste frunció el ceño ligeramente y se descubrió con sumo cuidado de no desordenar mucho su cama, suspirando y levantándose para recoger la "suciedad" de Kevin.

—Deberías ser un poco más educado y respetuoso con el espacio de los demás, Kevin. —Dijo, poniéndose de pie y yendo a un basurero que estaba cercano a la puerta. Recibió del otro solo un bufido, lo que le hizo verle y suspirar. — Por favor... pareciera como si me odiaras.

—Por supuesto que te odio. Además, idiota, no entiendo por qué tenías que venir a la misma residencia que yo aún cuando hay miles de opciones más. Que estúpida y horrible coincidencia. —Comenzó a quitarse su camiseta a vista y paciencia del inocente Eddward, quien se sonrojó y molestó un poco más.

—Las coincidencias no existen, Kevin... y-...—Intentó desviar su mirada, con sus mejillas rojas— y-... —entonces el pelirrojo empezó a desabrochar sus pantalones— ..y-yo... ¡Ah! ¿Podrías, por favor, hacer eso en otro lugar?

—¿Qué? ¿Vestirme? —Le miró de reojo— Es mi habitación también, y puedo cambiarme aquí si lo deseo.

—La libertad de uno termina donde la del otro comienza —Le intentó explicar—, y estás perturbando mi espacio también.

—Deja tus tonterías. Puedo cambiarme donde se me dé la gana —Siguió desabrochando su pantalón y quedó en ropa interior, bostezando y estirándose sin importarle el otro. — Además, se supone que ambos somos hombres. Esto no debería... molestarte. —Dijo alzando una ceja y echándose sobre sus sábanas de forma desordenada. Edd también se acomodó en su propia cama y apagó la luz para poder dormir en paz.

_Pero no le iba a ser tan fácil. _

Ante aquel gesto de "rebeldía" del otro en SU habitación, el pelirrojo encendió la luz con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa, lo que ganó un largo suspiro por parte del genio.

—Kevin, por favor. Mañana debo ir a la universidad y estás quitándome horas de sueño ¿Podrías apagar la luz?

—No puedo dormir con la luz apagada, Doble tonto. Deberás intentar dormir así.

—No sabía que le tenías miedo a la oscuridad.

—Yo no sabía que tú pudieses superar tu nivel de estupidez.

Doble D bufó por lo bajo y se controló. Dijera lo que le dijera, no iba a caer en su juego. Si lo que Kevin quería era alterarle para que saliera de ese cuarto, lo iba a tener bien difícil. Tenía la suficiente paciencia para soportarle, siendo que lo había hecho desde que se conocían, pues el de gorra roja jamás le había tratado muy bien.

Se cubrió la cabeza con el cobertor y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Al menos así no vería la luz.

Kevin, en cambio, se volteó de espaldas hacia la mesita de noche que estaba entre ambas camas y se mordió el labio inferior con el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas ligeramente rojas. Por un momento realmente lo pensó.

"¿_Debería disculparme con él? ¿Acaso me pasé de la raya? Quizás ahora me odie y yo..." _De inmediato sacudió su cabeza para quitarse ideas estúpidas y cursis de la cabeza. "_Por supuesto que no. Y eso no debería interesarme. Espero que pronto se aburra de mi y se vaya de esta habitación."_

...

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que tuvieron éstos de frente fue la cama de su compañero de habitación, pero ésta estaba como si nadie hubiese dormido la noche anterior en ella. Completa y simétricamente ordenada.

Dio un bostezo y se sentó en su cama, estirándose y frotando sus ojos. Cogió su móvil que estaba en la mesita y observó la hora. Las once y media, la hora perfecta para comenzar a prepararse para su trabajo.

Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al baño para darse una relajante ducha que le hiciera reponer fuerzas que había perdido la madrugada anterior discutiendo con Eddward... que, a todo esto, ¿dónde se había metido?

"_Dijo que debía ir a la universidad ¿no es así? Seguramente se fue hace un rato."_

Bajo el agua estuvo bastante tiempo, pensativo. Tal vez, creía, no sería bueno tener al otro tan cerca de él. Seguramente eso alteraría sus sentidos, y seguramente haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría... ¡No! Debía ser fuerte. Después de todo, lo que quería era olvidarse ¡Olvidarse de él, maldita sea! ¡Cuántas veces lo había dicho! y aún así su subconsciente seguía trayéndolo a su mente ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué le torturaba con imágenes del de gorra negra? ¡Y para peor, luego su cerebro hacía que tuviese vomito verbal! entonces escupía todos los insultos habidos y por haber que se le ocurrían para el pobre chico.

Debía hacer algo, o estaría completamente perdido.

...

Salió de la ducha vestido y arreglado, y se dirigió a la cocina ¿por qué lo hacía, si de todas formas no iba a cocinar? Como si el hada de la cocina fuese a darle poderes mágicos de pronto e iba a poder cocinar cualquier cosa ¿verdad? ¡absurdo!

En cuanto llegó, notó como en vez de encontrar a los siempre desastrosos Eddy y Ed, encontró al tonto de Eddward cocinando tranquilo y como si lo hubiese hecho desde siempre -aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no lo veía tan lejos de la verdad-. Tenía un delantal floreado que se veía bastante afeminado, pero aún así...

_Aún así no se ve nada de mal._

—¡Kevin!

La voz de Eric le sacó de sus pensamientos, descubriéndose a sí mismo mordiéndose el labio inferior. La misma, también hizo que Eddward se volviera y le mostrara una sonrisa a ambos.

—Buenos días, Eric. Buenos días, Kevin.

—Creí que estabas en la universidad, Doble tonto. —El nombrado abrió la boca para responder, pero Eric le interrumpió.

—Al parecer Eddward sale más temprano, al menos para almorzar —Dijo con una sonrisa el rubio, para luego ver a Kevin—. Creo que ustedes se conocen antes de esto ¿no?

—Es una larga historia —Contestó el pelirrojo, rodando sus ojos con los brazos cruzados y sus mejillas sonrojadas sin que se diera cuenta o siquiera él lo deseara.

—Realmente no es gran cosa—Eddward sonrió y siguió cocinando para sí—. Antes de mudarnos, éramos vecinos.

—Ya veo. Y también noto que no pudieron separarse. Es algo admirable que sean tan buenos amigos...

—¡De eso nada! —Exclamó de inmediato el de gorra roja— No sé cómo ha pasado esta horrible coincidencia, pero es lo peor que he podido vivir jamás. —De inmediato se retiró de la cocina con el ceño fruncido.

Eddward se quedó un momento viéndole salir y suspiró, bajando la mirada con tristeza. Eric, en cambio, no entendía nada.

* * *

_Corto, pero espero que el siguiente vaya mejor uwu los quiero, gracias por sus reviews. Los beso a todos y cada uno de ellos ;w; ¡Nos leemos en la siguiente actu! _


End file.
